Broly
| basicskills = | ultimateattacks = | weapons = }} Broly is a Saiyan who is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans that are said to appear every thousand years. Having lived solely for the destruction of long time nemesis kakarot, he hunted for him endlessly for years. However after a series of defeats by his hands and failed escapes from hell, Broly underwent a serious epiphany questoning the very nature of his beliefs. This constant failures all by the hands of the same man he sought to crush led to him focusing his rage on another who he felt was responsible for the events of his life... The Planet Trade Organization. Broly now uses this new chance to unleash his rage upon them across every galaxy and planet until nothing remains. Though he does not actively hunt Kakarot he looks to even the score with him should the opportunity arise once and for all.... History Early Life DBZ: Stains of Time Season I :Saiyan Among the Stars Season II: Ghost in the Planet Season III Stains of Time Appearance Personality Prior to his final escape from hell Broly was seen as maniac, harboring an intense hatred for kakarot that extends back to his childhood. His past tragedies in a way molded and shaped Broly to the complete savage that he has become, his mind slowly degenerating into that of a madman bent on destruction. Craving them as delicacies to satisate his Sayian blood. Broly was well known for his blind rampages along the South Galaxy and as a result wasted many of planets and has the blood of millions on his hands. Up to that point he was only concerned with the thrill that surged through him from having destroyed a planet, each one more pleasing the the last. He had never known absolute failure until he came face to face with the individual responsible for his sleepless nights as a child. The sayian formely named Kakarot now named Goku. His failure to defeat Kakarot was already a burning ache in his stomach, but then is failure to even defeat the offspring of his hated enemy led him to rampage in hell numerous times. Each time he was quelled. After the final rebellion Broly went into a sense of self-restropection and began questioning himself, goals, motivations and aspirations.The question that burned the brightest was wy was he constantly beaten by kakarot, despite him being a much better sayian warrior and much stronger he always winded up falling short of his goal. He had never faced such failure before in his life and the magnitude truly made him look deeper than he ever thought possible at himself. While Kakarot was indeed at the center of his constant rage and anger he was not the catalyst of what really set him off. Though it happened when he was younger Broly deeply remembered the destruction of Planet Vegeta which in a way caused his ascension at an early age. The other great tragedy to occur in his life. Broly from here showed a differing personality while he was still extremely angered and always a second form blowing over he began learning how to maintain a calm composure till he needed to release his pent up rage. Broly learned to practice patience and understanding, reasoning to channel his aggression toward other targets he deemed responsible for his past. Savoring his rage for when he found his targets. His new target would be the Planet Trade Organization and every single planet they occupied and he would not rest till he walked over every single corpse they had to offer. Though Broly's hatred was redirected and now used toward accomplishing other means beyond the all consuming hatred of Kakarot, he was by no means relinquishing the chance to exact revenge on him if the opportunity arose. Despite his new found calm composure broly still walks the very fine line of insanity and can quickly be angered, he runs from no challenge and embraces whatever fight may cross is path. Maintaining his prior love for battle and will kill those who stand in his way or do not put a suffienct fight in challenging him. Many perceive him in a good light due to is new actions, ignorant of his past crimes. They are unaware Broly acts in his own selfish reasons and does this not to help other but to feed the rage within him and quell it over time. Only difference is now others benefit from his rampages of the organization. Broly has shown a high enough intellect to use his new found purpose to quell his own rage and act as a form of therapy for himself, slowly gaining a grip on his sanity but still doing what he enjoys most. Destroying what opposes him. Now in place of his hatred of Kakarot which was his all consuming goal. The absolute eradication of the Planet Trade Organization now takes the lead. Power *'Canon Information Alert' Prior to Broly being revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, and in large part because of Paragus restraining Broly's power to his base form via his crown, Paragus claims that Broly's power level is weaker than his own with Future Trunks confirming this. Broly's ki was strong enough to be barely sensed from King Kai's planet, and when he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his ki is potent enough to be sensed all the way from Kami's Lookout. While in his Super Saiyan form, he is able to make Goku (base form) struggle a little bit, although he is restrained by Paragus's headband. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is stronger than Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta as Super Saiyans and Piccolo after he has fused with Kami; he easily beats all 5 of them around. However, the channeling of their ki into Goku proves superior to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His physical strength in this form was also enough to effortlessly crush Paragus' attack ball, which was heavily armored. Goku states that Hatchiyack may be slightly stronger than LSSJ Broly, but despite this, Broly offered the Z Fighters much more trouble, shown to be able to take on three of them at a time. Even when Piccolo and Goku both barrage Broly with punches and kicks, Broly takes no damage and wipes them aside. After his revival and resultant Zenkai, Super Saiyan Broly's power surpasses that of Super Saiyan Goku and in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is able to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with only a little difficulty. Broly is without question an immensely powerful individual and on several occasions has been seen taking on and winning battles even when his opponents have numerical superiority. It can be safely said that single handily Broly has never defeated by one person's power and abilities alone. A feat he is extremely proud of. Perhaps his most known testament to his power is that he is the latest among the very rare Legendary Super Sayians that appear thousand years. Giving him power and a genetic form that is rare even among the strongest of Sayians. A warrior that tales tell is the single strongest being in all of history. This transformation alone puts Broly in a class of his own. Transformations Super Sayian *Canon Information Alert Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人) is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. During Broly's first psychotic outburst wherein he pursues Goku, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, although his appearance in the form differs as a result of his crown restraint. In this mind-controlled Super Saiyan form, Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint (completely purple if in a dark environment, such as his first fight with Goku), and his skin pigment is dulled, additionally, he does not gain as much power as he would in his true Super Saiyan form - this form is called Super Saiyan (A type). In Broly - Second Coming, Broly's regular Super Saiyan transformation makes its onscreen debut (in the previous movie, his Super Saiyan form without control device was only seen in a flashback), this form is referred to as Super Saiyan (C type). Broly's regular Super Saiyan form, without the control device. In both versions of this form, Broly seems to gain an unflinching response to attacks. This is first seen when he attacks Goku and is completely unfazed by everything that Goku throws at him. This is especially evident when Goku lands a kick to Broly's face, slightly bloodying his mouth, only for Broly to shrug off the injury completely and lick the blood off his mouth. This unflinching response reappears later on when Super Saiyan Vegeta throws a kick directly to his neck followed by a powerful energy blast to Broly's back, both of which have no effect whatsoever. Also, from what is shown of Broly's regular Super Saiyan form, he is strong enough to take down the Goten and Trunks as Super Saiyans without much effort, as evidenced by how easily he knocks Goten and Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms at one point in the battle. Though Broly's Super Saiyan stage is indeed powerful it is not as refined as it could possibly be, this is since Broly has never truly dedicated himself to training the form, more so relying on the power it supplies in since he does not usually battle in this form. Broly however call on a form unique to him to do battle in and relies on it far more for battle. Legendary Super Sayian Legendary Super Saiyan (伝説の超サイヤ人) is a unique and very rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title. The result is a Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of energy. It is a form spoken of in ancient Saiyan folklore. Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior that tales tell is the single strongest being in all of history. This transformation puts Broly in a class of his own. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan shown previously. Broly's height and muscle mass also increase by a great amount after transforming; during his transformation, his skin cracks and peels back to reveal green-colored energy in his body. His power level also rises on several occasions found throughout the film, though whether this is caused by the form or if it is simply Broly increasing his power level is up to debate. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes disappear, and his hair changes to a light-green color. This form is alternatively called Super Saiyan (B type)10 or Super Saiyan (Final Form). This form is also one that it is unique to Broly due to being a birth-given power. Since the power level in this form is so vast, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching, such as a point-blank Kamehameha from Goku. Broly showcases his strength in this form by destroying Planet Shamo with a single energy sphere. The form's effectiveness is shown in full force as he fought two Full-Power Super Saiyans, two Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek all at the same time while remaining in control of the whole fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. It isn't until Goku uses the channeled ki of Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Vegeta that Broly is beaten for the first time in this form. He reappears on Earth where Gohan can hardly hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Gohan is able to inflict some damage to Broly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor. During the battle, Broly is also capable of surviving lava as a Legendary Super Saiyan, as shown when he emerges from a lava pool shortly after Gohan tricked him into being caught in it in a last ditch effort of defeating him. He never has been one to train till recently and discovered he hasn't even begun to truly touch the potential power this form has to offer. In the past Broly was content to simply use the rage and seemingly bottomless power the form provided to lay waste to his enemies. He has now learned to harness far more power by concentrating the rage and power. Concepts & Influences Trivia Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males